


More

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Self-deception [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Cheating, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Daniel is breathing fast; his chest is moving up and down and he looks nervous too. It is odd. There is something odd. The ambience between them is too dense, there is too much tension right now.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Self-deception [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	More

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a simple PWP fic but apparently, I'm incapable of not adding angst to what I write. The original idea was different but the characters took control over the thing and this is what I came out at the end.
> 
> I decided not to include what happened during the second season in here. Miguel is safe and sound and things are improving in everybody's life without all that drama (I decided to create my own drama).
> 
> English is not my first language, thus, I'm sorry for all the mistakes (plus, writing lemon makes everything more difficult).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Daniel looks hot.

This is not the first time Johnny thinks this. He remembers that day in the bar when they were ending drinking beer and having a great conversation together at the end. Daniel unbuttoned the upper bottoms of his shirt because it was hot in the bar and he couldn't breathe. That moment, Johnny was mesmerized by the man. Daniel was talking very passionately about karate and Johnny loved that, even now that he was mad about something he has done, Johnny loves the way he is talking about karate. Johnny is not paying attention; this is not the first time he appears in his dojo to shout and complain and blame him about something idiotic. They both know Johnny is doing everything right and by the book now. No more stupid motto about showing no mercy. Maybe that is why Daniel is so mad about; he is not the good guy fighting against the bad guy (in his head Johnny must be like the devil). But who cares?

Johnny observes the way Daniel moves his index finger in an accusatory way. Johnny hates when people do that; it drives him crazy and has to fight against the urge of breaking the damn finger. Daniel is sweating now, it must be torture to be wearing a damn suit with this hot weather during summer. Furthermore, Johnny turned off the air conditioning some minutes ago because he was going home before Daniel entered shouting. It must be maddening for him, but Johnny loves the view; his skin is shining thanks to the sweat and his hair is stuck to his temple. He looks gorgeous and appealing. Johnny starts fantasizing about what he would do to him, he could stop his rambling by grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall to kiss him hard before fucking him mercilessly. Johnny licks his lips without thinking that Daniel is still talking to him really mad.

"Are you even listening to me?" Daniel asks indignantly. The words make Johnny come back to reality. He is even madder now. The tension is growing between them, Johnny can almost touch it.

Daniel is breathing fast; his chest is moving up and down and he looks nervous too. It is odd. There is something odd. The ambience between them is too dense, there is too much tension right now. However, something is different. Daniel takes some steps and ends too close to Johnny who looks down at him. His pupils are dilated, or at least that is what Johnny thinks. "Is this a joke to you?" Ask Daniel and grabs the collar of his t-shirt. "This is serious, you just can't do whatever you want and... steal…”

"This is my life LaRusso," Johnny replies. So, this is why he is mad at him today. He didn't steal anything; he did the offer before Daniel even had the idea. In any case, Daniel was the one trying to steal a client to Johnny. He could explain the situation to Daniel, but he doesn't have to. Daniel doesn’t deserve an explanation. Johnny puts his hands over Daniel's. His skin is warm and soft and he notices the way he trembles during the contact. Is he scared? "I haven't done anything wrong." He adds. “I did my homework and offered a karate spectacle that the man loved,” Johnny observes the way the other react to his words. Daniel's pupils are dilated. He is not imagining anything which gives Johnny the courage to make a move. He leans on Daniel, their breathing collides, a simple millimetre is the distance between their lips. A simple move and Johnny would be kissing Daniel; however, the other man doesn't move. He stands stoic, looking Johnny at the eye. He has a challenging posture; he is not going to move which is perfect by Johnny.

"You're not going to intimidate me, Lawrence." He sounds defiant. The tension feels sexual now. Something has changed in the atmosphere. There is desire shinning in Daniel's eyes. Johnny knows how to recognise desire and wanting in other people. He is not a prude and since he decided to chain error after error, Johnny has been with different people and relationships, therefore, he is kind of good at reading certain signals people send when they are horny and want something from him. And Daniel can't be clearer right now.

Daniel desires him.

There is yearning reflected on his eyes.

Daniel breaks his cold facade for just a second by biting briefly his lower lip. The man is not really mad at him, he is just frustrated. Johnny can work with that, he knows what to do with that kind of frustration, plus he wants what Daniel wants. Johnny smirks in a predatory way and that must be droving Daniel crazy who grabs the collar of his t-shirt again. "Is this a joke to you?" The man doesn't know what he is saying right now, probably doesn't know what he means with that 'this'. This is too much for him. Daniel is obviously nervous with the closeness between their bodies. This is going to be fun if Daniel doesn't deny what Johnny can give him, Johnny thinks getting ready for what he is going to do the next second.

"I don't aspire to intimidate you, Daniel." He purrs and senses Daniel's fingers trembling with doubt. "I have something else in mind," Johnny adds. Daniel is about to say something but Johnny doesn't let him. He makes the distance between them disappear and their lips collide. Daniel frees him thanks to the confusion of the moment and Johnny uses that second to puts his hands on his chest and push him until his back hits the wall. Daniel moves and his hands are hovering all around him; nonetheless, he never tries to stop him or break the kiss. If Daniel wanted, Johnny would step back. However, Daniel responds to the kiss and his tongue passes faltering around Johnny's lips.

It feels liberating.

Johnny feels light like he has been released of a weight he was carrying. Kissing Daniel is amazing and liberating. It is not like he has been obsessing about kissing the man constantly, but he has thought about this, how this would feel. Since they revived their rivalry after Johnny opened his dojo, they have met over and over again through different circumstances. And Johnny has fantasised with him. He has dreamt he fucked him hard in his own dojo, or has made him beg for his dick... It wasn't too frequent, but it was enough for him to acknowledge he had a thing for the man. So, being able to fulfil his fantasy feels incredible.

Johnny takes his jacket off without thinking and Daniel lets him without showing any resistance. After that, Johnny deepens the kiss and his tongue finds the way inside the other's mouth. Their tongues start a dance, a fight for control while Johnny unbuttons his shirt. He has to put a hand on his chest to feel his warm skin. He pinches his nipple playfully and Daniel moans inside his mouth.

Johnny guides his other hand to his chin and breaks the kiss to make Daniel look at him. Who would have thought this was the problem Daniel had with him? Johnny feels stupid for not realizing this before, he should have seen this. Daniel's breath hits him. He could have avoided all the drama between them while having a wonderful time together. The poor man is still in shock when Johnny decides to put his knee between his legs. Daniel is hard. Johnny analyses his face; his wet lips, his redness cheeks, his shinning brown eyes... Johnny feels the anticipation for what he is about to do to him making him hornier. Daniel's body is screaming how much he desires this.

"I'm going to show no mercy." He says with a rough voice, it is a threat and promise. Johnny guides Daniel's face to kiss him again. The words work like a charm on Daniel who responds eagerly to his advances. His hands finally stop circling and focus on the task of taking Johnny's t-shirt. They travel from the lowest part of Johnny's belly to his neck. Daniel touches him passionately and his fingers end sunken inside his blonde hair to push him and deepen the kiss.

In the meantime, Johnny keeps playing with his nipples, making him hornier and excited about what is coming next. Daniel must know Johnny is dominating him; however, he doesn't seem to care which make Johnny more enthusiastic. His tongue abandons his mouth to find his neck, Johnny licks and kisses him softly, without being too rude and making sure he won't leave a mark. He moves his leg against his crotch provoking a groan from Daniel who makes a strangled sound. Johnny decides to throw away his shirt and after, he unfastens his belt that ends on the floor next to the rest of his clothes. It is time to increase the intensity, he decides, grabbing his butt to lift Daniel whose legs end around his waist without the need of giving him any indication. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." He murmurs and he can feel the other melting. This is what he wants, Johnny thinks, this is what Daniel likes.

Who would have thought this?

Daniel likes being dominated a little bit; at least by Johnny right now.

"Fuck me, Lawrence." He says breathlessly. Johnny kneels and leaves him against the tatami floor and ends undressing him completely.

"I'm going to fuck you, LaRusso." He promises. "I'm going to make you scream my name against the floor." He continues and stands up. He makes a gesture to Daniel, who nods understanding what he means, before going to his desk for some oil, it is not ideal but it will work. Then, he grabs the wallet and leaves the two things next to Daniel. "You will never forget this." He adds unzipping his jeans, in less than a second, he is naked in front of Daniel who hasn't been able to move. "You will beg for more." Johnny kneels again with a big smile. "You will always remember the way I made you feel tonight." Johnny wants to be filthier but he doesn't want to scare the man. Daniel is married and he is not the kind of guy who would... Johnny stops the thought, he doesn't want to think about that, he knows what happens next and his role. "I'm going to give you a taste of what you could get." He doesn't elaborate on what he means right now. He just puts his hands on his thighs to open them enough for him to bury his face in between. He licks his dick that twitches under the contact. He passes his tongue all around it, enjoys the small spams Daniel is having. He makes more pressure and stops at the tip to make small and precise circles. The moment he hears his name, he knows he has to stop. "Enough of wasting time." He declares and Daniel complains under his breath understanding his previous words. Johnny kisses the tip of his cock. “If you want…” Johnny doesn’t finish the proposition. Daniel understands what he means and where to find him in the future. "Turn around." He orders. "On your knees." The best part is watching the other following his orders. "Good boy." He purrs tossing some oil on his hand.

Daniel waits some seconds before feeling one of Johnny's cold and sticky fingers inside him, preparing him. Daniel has never done anything like this before. During his youth, he was too worried about karate and winning fights and tournaments to reflect on certain things about the way he watched his opponents and then he met... This is wrong, but it is the only thing that makes sense in his life right now. He always had a thing for Johnny, he became a bit obsessed with the man when he first met him. Daniel liked Ali but after the tournament, he realized this wasn't mean to last. Without Johnny around, he lost some interest in the relationship. He didn't make the connection then, he had to wait decades to understand what happened back in the day. He had a thing for Johnny that has survived for years and now, he is fulfilling that desire in the worst possible moment of his life. However, he can't run from this. He wants more of this, whatever this is.

Johnny introduces another finger and his movements are bigger and deeper. He has done this plenty of times before tonight. Daniel never thought Johnny could have been with other men. He seems too old fashioned for certain things, but the world is full of surprised and Johnny is one of them. And he is rather good at this which is driving Daniel crazy. He wants more. He asks for more. Johnny doesn't increase the rhythm and makes a joke about how impatient he is and reminds him, he is the one making decisions about how and when this is happening. Daniel nods with his head unable to reply.

A third finger goes and Daniel’s arms tremble. And now, Johnny decides to go faster and introduces a fourth finger. Daniel tries to control his breathing and guides one of his hand to his dick to touch it. All his body is burning, and Daniel just want to touch himself but Johnny slaps his quivering hand and Daniel has to put it on the ground again. "You can't touch yourself." Johnny breaks the silence of the moment. "This is mine." Adds and grabs his cock. With his index finger, Johnny taps the tip of his dick that is throbbing uncontrollably. Johnny plays with it for a minute and it feels like torture that Daniel is incapable of not enjoying. Johnny guides his finger to his mouth and savours his pre-come with no shame.

"I will take care of it,” He makes a pause. “if you earn it." After the words, Johnny kisses his back. Johnny raises his body and leans on Daniel. His lips caress his ear. "Are you ready LaRusso?" He asks with a smile. Johnny wants to hear Daniel asking for this. He wants the other man to answer the question. He has to be sure Daniel wants this. He wants Daniel to enjoy this moment and come back to him. Johnny feels like an idiot for having those thoughts, for wanting this to be more meaningfully than it really is. But he wants it.

Johnny doesn’t want this to be just a one-night stand.

Daniel nods with his head but it is not good enough for Johnny. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Asks directly. No games, a clear answer.

"Yes..." Daniel groans and Johnny grabs his dick again to pass his fingers around it.

"How much?" Johnny starts moving his fingers up and down. Daniel tries to speak but no comprehensively word come from his mouth. "How much LaRusso?" Asks again and licks the back of his ear. "Tell me how much you want me." Maybe he is pushing Daniel too much but if he gets his answer it will be worth it. Daniel admitting he wants Johnny to fuck him, it is delightful. "Don't be shy, LaRusso." He insists and his hand grabs his dick harder and his thumb makes pressure on the tip. "You know you want this." Johnny moves his hips and his cock touches his butt. "Say it." He purrs on his ear.

"I..." Daniel starts talking. He chokes on the words he can’t pronounce. He feels Johnny's dick against his body and the only coherent thought he has is how much he wish Johnny would penetrate him right now. "Fuck... Johnny..." He calls him breathlessly.

"Say it."

"Fuck me, Johnny." Daniel can't believe what he just said. "Oh god..." Daniel laments his words. He feels dirty but... "Fuck me." He repeats. "Oh God... fuck me, Johnny please." He pleads over and over again. He can't believe he feels so free while begging Johnny. He should be running from this, not pleading to be fuck. However, he doesn't move, doesn't run or ask Johnny to stop. He does none of that. "Please..." He is ruined, he realizes incapable of doing anything against what he is doing. He is ruined, the thought echoes in his mind. "Fuck me, Lawrence."

Johnny releases his dick and kisses his lower back. Johnny takes a condom from his wallet and puts it. He guides his cock to Daniel's butt and penetrates him slowly and steadily. When he is inside, he puts his hands on his waist to push him against his body. Daniel moans with a curse. It feels so good, Johnny thinks. How many times has he fantasised about fucking Daniel? It is much better than his dreams. Daniel's body is soft and warm. Johnny starts moving, in and out, with no rush, giving Daniel time to adapt. He has never has done anything like this, and Johnny must be sure the man enjoys and loves what Johnny has to offer him. Johnny increases the rhythm little by little. Johnny enjoys the sounds that escape from Daniel's mouth. Johnny curses and tells Daniel how much he likes to fuck him. How nice his insides feel. How good it feels to be inside him, dominating him. Johnny puts one of his hands on his back and pushes it against the fool until Daniel bends his elbows and his butt is left more exposed for Johnny.

Daniel moans and his body quivers with every move the other makes. Daniel covers his mouth and bites it; trying to muffle his moans. Johnny decides to change the pace and lessens the speed and the depth of his thrusts. Johnny wants to play with Daniel a little bit and make him eager and desperate. Johnny goes out and waits some seconds before going in hard. Daniel gasps. He is at his limit. Johnny can feel it. His hand travels around his waist and meets his dick that is throbbing and dripping. "Say it again" he talks, with hoarse voice. "Tell me you want me to fuck you hard." Johnny moves his hand. Johnny is at his limit as well. He wants to go crazy and fuck him senseless.

"Fuck me, Lawrence." Daniel groans without showing any resistance. "Please... Johnny." He gasps for air and moves his hips trying to arouse Johnny more. He needs him to move. He needs Johnny to fuck him. This feels too good. Daniel is ashamed for how much he is enjoying having Johnny inside, for how much he wants to cum. Johnny doesn't say anything but starts moving. And this time he goes faster and harder. Daniel covers his mouth and tries to control his moans.

"Don't you ever dare," Johnny says with hoarse voice. "Let me hear them." He wants to hear Daniel scream his name.

And Daniel obeys him.

And he calls his name.

Daniel screams Johnny's name and begs for more. And Johnny pleases him. Johnny goes faster and his dick goes deeper and harder inside Daniel whose moans echoes in the room. Johnny's is hitting some spot that makes Daniel scream. It is too much for him. Daniel feels like his body is on fire. His belly is burning and Daniel can feel the orgasm spreading through all his body. Daniel cums with Lawrence's name spilling between his lips. Daniel falls against the floor and Johnny allows him that.

Johnny watches Daniel's body sprawled on the ground. Johnny takes off the condom and grabs his own dick. Daniel looks exhausted and Johnny smirks at the vision he is having at the moment. He moves his hand up and down fast until he cums. Johnny spills his semen over his cheeks and smiles satisfied. After that, Johnny lies down next to Daniel and looks at him. His brown eyes are numb and unfocused on anything. Johnny knows what comes after this, thus decides to enjoy these seconds of peace. This was exquisite. Johnny felt so alive and good inside Daniel.

When was the last time he had sex like this?

Johnny doesn't remember when was the last time he fucked someone with this thirst and passion, probably Robby's mother. Johnny moves until the space between them disappear to capture his lips one last time that night.

It is not the first time Johnny is in a situation like this one. Shortly, Daniel will realize what he just did and will try to escape from this. Johnny caresses his wet hair. It is a matter of time until Daniel is able to think and realise what he has done and with who. Next time, Daniel will know what he really wants from Johnny. He will understand the origin of his frustration and, hopefully, he will come back. It is painfully obvious now what Daniel wants and desires. And Johnny will be there for Daniel.

Daniel looks at Johnny and gets lost inside his blue eyes. It is like seeing the man for the first time in his life. Suddenly, Johnny is not his enemy anymore. He is not acting in an antagonistic way. In fact, he seems scared. He looks like a man who is waiting for a tragedy to happen. Daniel kisses him again and lengthens the contact until he has to breathe. Johnny's fingers go across his neck and stop at his chest. Daniel knows he has to leave, but he doesn't move. He is terrified of what will happen the moment he decides to move.

He shouldn't be here.

Daniel promised Amanda he wouldn't come here to confront Johnny again.

He promised her, karate was just a hobby and wouldn’t interfere in their lives again.

Daniel made a lot of promises but has been breaking them one by one. He has been visiting Johnny's dojo constantly to complain for every nonsense he could think of. He never intended to relegate karate to be just a hobby. Daniel has been finding ways to deceit Amanda to dedicate more time and effort to his beloved karate and... Johnny.

Johnny.

He has been trying to meet the man in every possible place. Daniel should have seen this coming. He has done this before, since he was a teenager, with Johnny. There is something in Johnny that draws his attention. Maybe it is the fact they both love karate. Daniel closes his eyes. There is more than that, and he knows it.

Daniel feels the guilt devouring him.

What has he done?

Johnny sees the exact moment everything ends for the night. The moment Daniel closes his eyes and sighs is the moment Johnny knows he has to straighten and sit on the floor. Johnny watches his body and memorizes it. This is it; he thinks and stands up to get a towel for the man to clean the semen from his back.

It would be easier for Daniel if Johnny would step back. However, Johnny doesn’t do it. Johnny could dress calmly without paying attention to Daniel but he can't. During months, their banter has entertained him. It was amusing watching Daniel go after him. Johnny respects his passion for karate even when he acts like a dickhead. Johnny respects his love for this and has learnt a lot from Daniel for the last months. Johnny kneels and cleans him. This is not a simple fantasy. Johnny notices the way his heart pounds against his chest.

Johnny likes Daniel.

Daniel is speechless when he notices Johnny cleaning him. He wasn't ready for something like this. He shouldn't have done that. Daniel stands up and goes for his clothes avoiding his blue gaze. Daniel looks at Johnny out of the corner of his eyes from time to time. They get dressed in silence and Daniel is ready to leave when he stops.

Should he say something?

Should he…?

Johnny goes to Daniel and grabs his chin to make him look at him. "You know where to find me." It is the only thing he says before releasing him again. He doesn't kiss him; Johnny is terrified of being rejected. After that, Daniel turns and leaves the place completely confused.

Johnny stays in his place waiting for something, he doesn't know what. He should be smarter by now. Knowing when people want to have sex it is not a good thing, Johnny thinks. He shouldn't have done this.

Daniel is married.

This is not going to work for Johnny.

It never does.

Anyways, what should work for Johnny in this situation? This is nothing. Right now, this is just a simple and unique mistake for Daniel. Johnny wants Daniel to come back, but the man is so… honourable. Being attracted to someone doesn’t mean he has to forget the rest. Johnny can be just a pothole in his life, a one-time mistake. Nothing else. Maybe Daniel desires Johnny and tonight he has fallen for it, but it doesn’t mean he is going to make the same mistake again.

Johnny cleans the place and leaves feeling satisfied and empty at the same time. He wants more and hopes Daniel has the same feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all. I have some thoughts to continue this, but I'm not sure about certain things. I have to keep thinking about it. Anyways, I leave you this because my original idea was to write some lemon and publish it which is what I am doing. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
